My hero
by Bunniette
Summary: Jack es un chico aparentemente normal, hasta que un día cae en un misterioso lago que le otorga increíbles poderes sobre el hielo, inesperadamente se ve convertido en un superhéroe obligándolo a mantener una identidad secreta, si no fuera poco tendrá que lidiar con el hecho de haberse enamorado de cierto chico castaño. Frostcup JxH


**Holi! se que no actualizo demasiado mis fics como para comenzar otro, pero realmente tenia esta idea que debia sacar de mi cabecita en especial por que el Frostcup es una de mis parejas preferidas (no mas que el Toothcup :p) despues de ver un hermoso fanart y el adelanto de Big hero 6 debia hacerlo, por el momento voy a dejarlo como one shot, esto para mi como un boceto por asi decirlo de una nueva historia que preparare, por eso necesito que me den ideas y lo mas importante saber si les gusta. Por ahora solo es una idea planeo reescribirlo añadiendole mas cosas, bueno dejo que lo lean, opinen hehe**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen, Jack frost, Hiccup y Pitch le pertenecen a Dreamworks

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I need a Hero**

Era un día normal para Jackson Overland o como le decían de cariño Jack, el chico más popular de su colegio, admirado y envidiado por la simple razón de ser considerado perfecto, a pesar de ser el payaso de la clase sacaba las mejores notas, era capitán del equipo de baloncesto sin contar su muy refinada apariencia que lo hacían tan codiciado entre las chicas; su cabello platinado, alto, con brillantes zafiros como ojos.

Fuera del colegio su vida era igual de envidiable, su padre North era un exitoso empresario dentro de la industria de los juguetes, aunque su cabello cubierto de canas le aparentara mas edad de la que tenia eso no le era impedimento para comportarse como un chiquillo con cada innovación que se producía en dicha empresa. Aunque su madre había muerto cuando era apenas un bebe ambos trataban de vivir cada día superando aquel dolor dejado.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los rincones de la enorme ciudad hacia su casa después de un día ocupado, entre sus clases habituales y la practica después de estas lo único que deseaba era tumbarse en su cama y dormir el resto de la tarde, claro que eso era un lujo imposible del que debía olvidarse. Después de todo seria así desde aquel día…

Desfundo su muñeca derecha de la delgada tela de su camiseta manga larga color azul cielo, la miro por un efímero instante poniendo más atención en la vistosa marca que quedo impregnada en su piel como si tatuaje fuera, esta rodeaba su brazo como una serpiente enrollada a comparación que esta era color café oscuro como la madera incluso a simple vista cualquiera diría que los trazos marcados son propios de ella.

Crack!

El chirriante sonido de vidrio quebrándose acompañado de un posible mobiliario arrastrándose por los suelos inundo las calles por las cuales Jack transitaba. Volvió a cubrir su muñeca para correr a toda velocidad al lugar de donde provenía aquel escándalo.

Al pasar frente al edificio gubernamental tuvo una mejor vista de lo sucedido, varios fragmentos de vidrio roto regado por el suelo junto con pedazos de diversos tamaños de los mobiliarios hasta del mismo edificio. Al parecer se trato de una explosión desde el interior del edificio, entonces el joven peliblanco recordó que justamente ese día llegaría a la ciudad el nuevo gobernador.

-Hahahaha!

Un sujeto con el rostro totalmente cubierto con una máscara de pobre color y larga gabardina negra salió despegando del edificio hasta el piso exterior más alto del mismo asegurándose de ser visto por los espectadores. Su mano derecha sostenía una enorme guadaña totalmente oscura, tanto que el mismo parecía una enorme sombra andante, en su brazo libre cargaba a un joven como costal de papas, desde las alturas se volvía irreconocible para la gente.

- Hijo!-salió a toda prisa con un leve pero notable tambaleo un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de edad, pelirrojo, de gran fisonomía, lo más llamativo en el era su bien trenzada y vasta barba del mismo color de su cabello. En su rostro se notaba una expresión desesperada como pocas veces se le veía a alguien.

-Escúchenme atentos, quiero que me entreguen lo que les solicite amablemente y ustedes me negaron, de lo contrario no verán ni los restos de este niño en sus vidas, tienen de plazo hasta el viernes de esta semana…

-Pitch-susurro Jack para desaparecer entre la multitud

-Está bien, te daremos lo que pediste, solo no lo lastimes…-suplico resignado el gran hombre pelirrojo viéndose acorralado

El hombre sombra sonrió satisfactoriamente

Plafff

Un enorme proyectil se impacto en el edificio rozando ligeramente con el cuerpo del hombre sombra, del impacto salió dispersada una cortina, no de humo ni llamas como se esperaría de una explosión, a cambio había hielo solido con miles de copos de nieve flotando.

-Me extrañaste Pitch?- flotando frente a sus ojos estaba aquel chico de cabellos blancos y brillantes ojos azules vestido con una elaborada gabardina con capucha del mismo color, alrededor de su cuello, sobre sus hombros se formaba un hermoso bordado de copos y hielo formándose grabado de pura nieve. Su rostro venia cubierto por un antifaz que sumado a los agiles movimientos, le hacían irreconocible.

-Jack Frost!-gruño con ira el hombre de la gabardina

-Jack Frost!-chillo la multitud al ver al peliblanco

-Sera mejor que dejes a ese chico, tu sabes la rutina, podemos hacerlo del modo fácil o el difícil.-canturreo presumidamente el chico

Para Jackson Overland aun no le era claro el cómo se había convertido en Jack Frost pero todo se reducía a una cosa, esa noche en el lago…

X

X

X

Recordaba como ese día su querida prima de 10 años había llegado de visita, a pesar de que no se veían mucho Jack realmente la adoraba así como adoraba hacerla reír con tontas imitaciones y bromas ridículas. Eran vacaciones de invierno, si algo abundaba en esa ridícula y pequeña ciudad de Berk era nieve, aunque nevara casi todo el año, Jack sentía que sería una pena que su casi hermanita no la disfrutara.

-Tienes patines para el hielo?-pregunto con un tono misterioso el joven castaño

-Si-respondió la pequeña algo confusa

-Entonces sígueme-finalizo el chico para arrastrar a la pequeña hasta una parte desolada del bosque en las afueras de la ciudad, como era muy pequeña no les tomo demasiado llegar hasta ahí.

-Que es esto?-pregunto la niña al verse frente a un lago congelado

-Significa que estas en Berk y si no disfrutas de su clima helado entonces estuviste aquí realmente.- respondió el chico invitando a la chiquilla a subir sobre el hielo.

Ambos jugaron por horas sobre aquella superficie, fue cuando se adentraron mas al corazón del hielo alejados de los seguros bordes cuando todo se torno en pesadilla. La pequeña en el centro más delicado de la pista con su peso quebró el hielo donde se deslizaba, Jack por su parte en un acto rápido tomo el cayado con el que jugaban para tomar y empujar a su querida hermana a una zona más solida.

Ya fuera por el impacto que tuvo Jack en el hielo o solo por la inestabilidad de este, el sitio donde estaba Jack también comenzó a quebrarse hasta que se llevo al chico a las heladas aguas.

La pequeña sin saber que hacer corrió en busca de ayuda. Ya fuera por su escasa edad o por perderse en el bosque la chiquilla no llego al lugar esa noche.

Para Jack la cosa más increíble de su vida ocurrió en esa noche a la luz de la luna, estaba oscuro, solo y con miedo, pero aun en la penumbra y traicionera profundidad del agua podía ver con claridad la forma de la luna, ahuyentando a la oscuridad y el miedo.

Su cuerpo se elevo hasta la superficie, como si quisiera llegar hasta la luna este se elevo hasta la punta de los arboles, quebrando el recién formado hielo que lo aprisiono en las aguas. Justo cuando creyó poder tocar la plateada luna con las finas yemas de sus dedos, descendió nuevamente hasta que las desnudas plantas de sus pies tocaron el hielo, para su sorpresa la pista helada estaba intacta de nuevo.

Su cabello tenía el mismo color de la nieve recién caída y su piel estaba más traslucida que antes, sostuvo su cayado para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio, al mínimo contacto este desprendió brillantes chispas que produjeron escarcha sobre la pista. Trato una vez más solo que ahora con todo tipo de cosas; arboles, tierra, arbustos… el resultado fue siempre el mismo.

Nunca supo el porqué de sus poderes, pero si sabía que si tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de ayudar a los demás lo haría. Lo supo en cuanto vio a aquella anciana a punto de ser aplastada por un auto que salió disparado de la nada, ese día también conoció al hombre que sería su enemigo mortal ; Pitch Black.

Se trataba de un hombre probablemente loco, siempre quería conseguir lo necesario para crear sus bizarros experimentos y someter a los demás con ellos. Jack debía admitir que era un tipo fuerte pero no dejaría intimidarse por él.

Así es como obtuvo su misteriosa fuerza junto con una responsabilidad autoimpuesta, sabía que no sería sencillo, en especial si más gente se involucraba con él, por eso decidió usar cualquier elemento que le hiciera irreconocible, poco a poco se fue forjando una falsa identidad la cual llamaron Jack Frost .

X

X

X

-Como quieras- bufo Pitch dejando al chico colgando sobre uno de los muros del edificio.

Extrañamente su rehén no se quejo con esto, estaba perplejo totalmente paralizado. Con sus delgados brazos se sostuvo del muro como pudo para evitar caer, dejando ver que no duraría demasiado en esa posición delatado por el perceptible temblor en sus extremidades.

-No te sueltes!-advirtió Jack viendo al pobre chico –Resiste!

Al instante ambos comenzaron a intercambiar ataques, por lo visto Pitch había aprendido trucos nuevos, como la extraña arena negra que le lanzaba capaz de adquirir diversas formas, para Jack evadirlas no era el problema si no que estas se regeneraban casi al instante. Comenzaba a ser irritante.

-Es suficiente!-exclamo desesperado el peliblanco.-No tengo tiempo para esto!-tomo su cayado entre ambas manos en forma de aplauso y disparo a su víctima una serie de rayos que al impactase en su piel se convirtieron el solido hielo.

El hombre salió disparado hacia atrás llevándose su arena atrapada en una trampa de hielo consigo.

-Ahhhh!-era el chico que Pitch tenía como rehén, sus brazos no soportaron mas su peso dejándolo caer.

Jack emprendió al rescate, descendió velozmente hacia el ya que lo tenía a una escasa distancia lo envolvió en sus brazos y cuidadosamente recobro la altura antes de impactarse en el pavimento.

Dejarlo abajo con todos esos fans y reporteros que habían llegado no le resultaba tentador, después de todo la distancia era lo único que mantenía su identidad secreta, opto por ir a una azotea cercana.

Cuando llego a ella dejo que los pies del chico tocaran el suelo tratando que se incorporara lentamente el solo, aun sosteniéndolo en sus brazos decidió dejarlo que se sostuviera solo, el resultado fue simplemente que el chico tenia las piernas temblorosas provocándole caer de cara al pecho del peliblanco.

El castaño que permaneció atrapado por Black alzo ligeramente su mirada hacia el extraño que le salvo la vida. Jack quedo hipnotizado por ese fascinante verde vida que llenaban los ojos ajenos. Su piel pecosa, tez pálida y redonda nariz hacían una armonía envidiable en el rostro del chico. Jack solo podía pensar en que el debía ser la persona mas adorable que jamás hubiera visto.

Sus indecentes manos no deberían de estar aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo ni mucho menos evitarle apartarlo.

-G-gracias por salvar mi v-vida-dijo con notable nerviosismo el castaño ojos verde con un ligero carmesí coloreando sus mejillas mientras se apartaba sutilmente del peliblanco.

-Por nada!-Jack reacciono tratando de mantener en margen sus extraños pensamientos

-Y-yo debería volver con mi padre…-dijo aun nervioso en especial al sentir la intensa mirada del otro sobre si, el que no pudiera verle los ojos atreves de la máscara le hacía sentir más nervioso aun.

-Espera-Jack detuvo al chico antes de que se diera vuelta- Como te llamas?-de alguna manera sintió la enorme necesidad de saberlo así como saber más de aquella tierna criatura

-Mi nombre es…Hiccup-dijo esto último con algo de vergüenza

Jack lo miro confuso, le estaría tomando el pelo?...quien le pondría Hiccup a su hijo, pero decidió morderse el labio y no comentar nada al respecto.-Seguramente tu ya sabes quién soy…

-Rápido por aquí! Dicen que los vieron por aquí!.escucharon ambos jóvenes

-Bueno… esa es mi señal de despedida, espero verte de nuevo Hiccup!- se despidió el peliblanco antes de saltar por el borde del balcón y desaparecer de la vista del castaño.

-Yo también…-murmuro el chico castaño con una sonrisa soñadora….

X

X

X

Paso una semana desde aquel incidente y Jack no podía sacar de su mente aquel adorable chico ojiverde, hasta se había dado la tarea buscar a Pitch para obtener cualquier información sobre él, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado al respecto, la tierra por fin se había tragado a Pitch, odiaba no sentirse feliz con eso.

-Chicos tomen sus lugares-pidió amablemente la profesora en el aula, era la primer clase del día y Jack ya se sentía cansado.-hoy les quiero presentar a un nuevo estudiante…

Jack desinteresado recargo ambas manos sobre su pupitre y escondió el rostro en ellos.

-Es el hijo del nuevo gobernador de la ciudad, ven pasa, no seas tímido…

-es tan bajo

-enano

-flacucho

-parece ser todo un nerd

Jack empezó a escuchar una horda de comentarios por parte de sus compañeros, alzo un poco la vista para ver a su nuevo compañero, llevándose asi una grata sorpresa que lo hizo sacar su rostro de su escondite.

-Su nombre es Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

-Hiccup…

**xxxxx**

**que opinan? les gusto? Recuerden pueden aportar con la historia si es que tienen una idea :D**

**espero sus comentarios!**

**bye**


End file.
